Pointless
by Le Magic Taco
Summary: Lucy has been ignored by the guild for months and is finally sick of it. Betrayed by her 'nakama', she discovers the only way to finally be happy. To be with her mother and father. What's the point of living if none of there's nothing left to live for? (Revised and redid chapters 2 & 3, please re-read).
1. Realization

**Warning: Full of... disturbing things and character death. Tearjerker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... unless Hiro decides to give it to me, which I would gladly accept. c:**

* * *

(Lucy POV)

What's the point of anything anymore... My 'friends' abandoned me, the whole guild doesn't even acknowledge my existence and I spend all my money on having shelter over my head so I barely eat. I don't even have electricity, just cold running water in my dirty apartment. Razors, old trash, and papers were everywhere. The only thing in my fridge was a leek and some expired milk, which was not safe for consumption. My only friends were my spirits and i'm too depressed to even call them out when there isn't a fight. Loke comes out every once in a while but I just force close him back. My attitude went from bubbly, happy, and optimistic, to dark, depressed, and utterly given up on life. Might as well end it all...

(FLASHBACK: LUCY POV)

We all came back from Edolas, Lisanna with us.

"Is that.."

"No way!"

"LISANNA!" Guild members charged for their ,supposedly dead, Fairy Tail mage.

My pupils dilated as they came too close for comfort. Members at my every left and right, bumping and pushing me. I tried to cry out but I lost my balance and fell on my butt. Nobody saw me fall so next thing I knew, I felt an intense pain in my left leg. Then in my right upper arm. Then right on my stomach. My 'nakama' were trampling me, reducing me to a doormat. I screamed and let out cries of pain with every blow to my body. I swear I broke more bones than I could count. Red, thick liquid started to seep from my wounds and white bone jutting out from my skin. Tears exploded from my eyes from the extreme pain. My vision started to get darker and everything was tinted red. I started to cry more when I saw a familiar shoe head towards my neck. "Nat... su..." I managed to croak out before he permenantly damaged my voice. I coughed up blood and gave out the last scream that would ever leave my throat. My vision was blurred, red, and dark at the same time. The only thing I could see was a flash of blue and black and my bleeding ears could only hear a muffled, "LUCY- NEE!" "Bu-"The world went dark.

(NATSU POV)

I rushed to hug Lisanna when I stepped on something squishy and the smell of blood ravaged my nose. I couldn't really focus on that right now, LISANNA WAS BACK! I heard a faint voice call my name. I thought I was imagining things and gave Lisanna a huge hug.

(WENDY POV)

I heard them. I heard the screams and cries of my older sister. I pushed through the crowd. The sound of her cracking bones were like broken glass to my ears and my nose burned with the smell of her blood. I shoved people like they were nothing but I didn't care. LUCY WAS IN TROUBLE. I couldn't believe my eyes. There I saw a broken, bleeding Lucy. "LUCY-NEE!" I cried. Her arms were not supposed to bend that way, OH MY GOD HER NECK! AHHHH! Her legs! It was overwelming. I screamed.

(GAJEEL POV)

'Who da hell is this girl?' I saw bunny girl fall down. HAHA. I was about to laugh out loud when I heard a pained scream followed by the smell of her blood. I could hear the sound of cracking bones and the scent of her tears were too much. I rushed through the crowd pushing people down. I saw Wendy doing the same thing. Where was Natsu, he's a dragon slayer. He should be able to tell that his best friend was in grave danger. I finally pushed through and people gathered around us. 'LUCY-NEE!" Wendy cried. 'Bunny Girl..." The sight was unbearable. Everything was wrong with this picture. Her legs, her arm, her neck, blood was spilling out of her eyes, mouth and nose. I heard the other guild members gasp and some screamed. I wasn't sure if she would make it out alive.

(PRESENT TIME)

I am now mute. My throat was damaged to severely, Wendy couldn't heal me and neither could Porlyushica. I trudged into the guild reluctantly. It's been 2 months since that horrible incident. Followed by Natsu kicking me off the team, my 'best friends' Natsu and Levy are too busy doing other things to even say 'hello' to me much less look at me. The guild treats me like a ghost.

Gajeel was pissed off at Levy for treating me coldy and acting like nothing happened when she trampled me along with the others. She got mad and screamed at me, blaming me for Gajeel being mad at her and calling my writing trash. My heart broke.

Soon later, other guild members started spreading rumors about me, calling me weak, useless, and stupid. So they could talk ABOUT me but not TO me, huh? Real nice.

Gray still acknowledges me though, sometimes I even get a hello!

(Gray POV)

Lucy isn't looking so good these days. I remember when she was kicked off the team, I never even wanted it to happen. I was the only one against it, even Happy didn't care. Now, she looks horrible. Her hair it darker than it was before, like a dirty blonde, and she has constant bags and dark circles under her eyes, like she cries herself to sleep everyday and at the same time, doesn't sleep at all. Her clothes are always stained with red and she never wears her usual cheery skirt like before. It's like her whole attitude has changed. She's always depressed, tired-looking, and quiet. Its like she can't speak. (A/N: He doesn't even know she's mute now. Ignorant doofus. T^T)

Since Lisanna came back, it's like nobody even speaks to her anymore. Their attitudes towards her totally changed. Even Mirajane isn't kind to her and she's kind to EVERYBODY. People started spreading rumors about her and I wanted to comfort her so much. I was afraid to be bullied like her for hanging out with her so I just watched her suffer. It hurt me as much as it hurt her, maybe even more. I drowned in my own self-loathing and shame.

I remember the day she was trampled, the day I saw her broken, bleeding body. I glanced at Natsu and he was too busy with Lisanna to notice. Lisanna saw too and horror was written on every feature of her face but Natsu eyes were just fixed on Lisanna. Flame-ass bastard.

I'm so sorry Lucy, I'm such a coward.

(Lisanna POV)

NATSU IS SO CLINGY! Gosh i'm here now, who said I was going to leave again. I can't even go to the bathroom without him almost going in with me. Whatever happened to that Lucy girl? I remember them in Edolas. It was like to two were joined at the hip but now he rarely looks at her. The last time he ever spoke to her was when Natsu kicked her off the team for me.

_(FLASHBACK: LISANNA POV)_

_"Lucy we're kicking you off Team Natsu." Natsu spat out rudely. I was astonished, 2 weeks ago in Edolas, they were like 2 peas in a pod! WHAT HAPPENED!?_

_Lucy didn't even care to look up. "..."_

_"You're weak and useless when you lose your keys." Erza added in._

_"..."_

_"You can take this time to get stronger, b-but I'm not calling you weak or anything Lucy! Now, you can get more money to pay for your rent!" Gray blurted out. He was so nice to her, I wonder if he has a crush on her..._

_"Actually yeah, she is weak, and she complains too much Popsicle." Natsu blurted out. Gray glared at him. "Shut up Flame Retard."_

_"..."A tear rolled down her face._

_"Lisanna will be taking your place, she's stronger, more useful, and she's prettier." his goofy signature smile planted on his face._

_"..." Can she not talk? I remember the mark on her neck the day I came back. When she was trampled. Did that mess up her vocal chords? My eyes widened._

_"What now, are you dumb too?" Erza crossed her arms and put an annoyed look on her face. "Why aren't you speaking?"_

_Lucy put a hand to her throat and opened her mouth over and over. It was like she was trying to speak. Her eyes became glossy and disappointment showed on her face._

_"Oh..." Erza's eyes went wide. "Well... bye Lucy..." She walked away a puzzled look on her face._

_"Bye Lucy!" Natsu ran off and Gray gave her a sympathetic look._

_"..." She isn't even giving any emotion… was it the accident that did this? Somehow, I feel like this is all my fault…_

_"I'm sorry about this Lucy…" I spoke to her._

_She looked at me and mouthed, "It's okay." This girl is an amazing person. But I know its not okay._

(Lucy POV)

That was it. They just topped it off. I've already given up on life, I guess it's time to end it, right? All this on my birthday, the of my mother's death...

(Present Time: Lucy POV)

I take one last glance at the guild. They're all so happy, drinking, partying, fighting... all without me.

Mirajane, at the bar serving up drinks for other guild members. One day she started being cold to me, I don't know why...

(Flashback)

"Ohayo Mirajane!" I greeted her. She didn't even glance my way, her eyes fixed on the glass that she was drying.

"Uh, Mirajane?" I tried to get her attention.

No response but I could feel negative vibes coming from her.

"Mirajane?" I said a little louder. I got a response but not the one I wanted.

'WHAT NOW!? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY! You fat, dumb, bitch, maybe you should lay off the milkshakes. Go bother somebody else." THAT WAS NOT MIRAJANE. I felt my throat go dry and tears sting at the corner of my eyes. "Okay bye then..." I walked off.

"Good riddence." She retorted. I could hear guild members agreeing with her and making mean comments about me.

"Mira's right. She looks like a bloated horse."

"Maybe all her fat goes to her chest and that why she looks like a slut."

"Or she got implants because she's just that desperate."

My heart shattered more and I ran. I ran and ran until I reached the end of Magnolia. I broke down and cried on my knees.

(Present)

Then Levy... Laughing with Jet and Droy. Gajeel stopped hanging out with her after she insulted and bullied me. Some best friend.

(Flashback)

"Hi Levy-chan! I finished a new chapter from my novel, wanna read?" I grinned.

"Ugh no."

I was shocked. Did that just come from Levy? "E-exuse me Levy-chan... What?" I asked nervously.

"I said no. After a while, I finally realized that your writing is shit. Don't even bother asking me again, you call yourself an author." She spat out angrily. There it was again. The guild was siding with her and putting me down...

"Haha, I bet she can barely even read, Let alone write."

"I doubt she could even get it finished. She's such a quitter, did you hear about all the jobs she abandoned?" That was a lie, a Fairy Tail mage never flees from a mission.

"Dumb blonde."

I ran out of the guild back to my apartment. I took my story and gave it a dirty look. I took the leaves of paper and my hands and in one swift movement, I tore it apart. Page after page, cutting my fingers in the process but I didn't care. I took out all my rage on my papers. I kicked over my desk, knocking my pencils all over the floor. The chair slammed into the mirror across the room shattering it. I looked at my reflection in the dangerous shards of glass on the floor. Disgusting. I took a shard and with no hesitation, dragged it across my skin, opening it allowing blood to slowly ooze out. I continued that for 15 minutes or so before falling asleep on my now red, splotchy carpet. A single tear cascaded down my face and as I whispered incoherently the word, "Pointless."

(Present)

Then there was Team Natsu... The people who said they care all about nakama, who would never hurt their nakama. Anybody in Fairy Tail is their nakama as they say. Apparently, I don't belong in Fairy Tail... I turn away from the massive wood guild doors my blonde hair flowing behind me.

I go to my apartment and dig through the tornado disaster that is my apartment. I walk across the floor of broken glass, razors, dry blood, trash, bits of splintery wood and tears. I walk over to my closet which I haven't touched in quite a while. I take out my most beautiful white dress. It is a simple plain sleeveless white dress that ties at the neck, leaving my back exposed and goes down to my knees. I slip it on and not dare step foot in my bathroom.

I smashed all the mirrors in my house, ashamed of looking at myself. There is blood in the shower, tub, sink, even the toilet. It looks like a murder scene. On the walls are all the words said about me, of course, written in blood. 'Worthless', 'Bitch', 'Stupid', 'Slut', 'Weak', 'Dumb', 'Useless', 'Poor Lucky Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail 3'. And lets not forget the ceiling. There is only 1 thing written up there and don't ask how I did it. In crimson letters there shows 4 words: 'NAKAMA IS A LIE."

In 4 months, this is the first time I'm brushing my hair. If I'm going to die, I have no look nice. Oh wait I didn't make that really clear did I? Today is the day I, Lucy Heartfillia are going to live with my parents. Up in heaven with my mama and papa, just like old times. No more torment, no more gossip, no more hate, no more despair. No more feeling. I thought it would be nice leaving my cut up arms and legs exposed for the whole world to see, what Fairy Tail has done.

I grab a pencil from the ground and begin to write letters to the guild members. I doubt they'll ever find them, nobody's come to my apartment in months. After I do so, I reach under my bed to grab the device that will relieve me of my misery. I take out a rope, about 3 feet and tie it to a hook on my ceiling. I get what's left of my broken chair, which is now a LOT shorter due to its constant abuse. I step on the broken, destroyed chair. Looks just like me. I reach up and stick my head through the hole of the rope and tug twice to make sure its secure. I kick the chair one last time and a crack is heard. It's not from the chair.

Goodbye.

o00o

(3 days later: Gajeel POV)

I haven't seen Bunny Girl around the guild as often... She's been looking pretty depressed lately, and acting like the world was her enemy. Everytime, she came she reeked of blood. I guess I'll go check on her. As I get up, I glance at the Bitch Shrimp. She's there laughing with her two bozo cheerleaders, they don't even know that shes just playing them like tools. What did I ever see in her? I remember the day she was saying all those horrible things to Lucy. Actually, the whole guild has been abusing her verbally, and sometimes physically. I walk out of the guild and get to her apartment. I couldn't believe it. What I saw. What I smelled. EVERYTHING.

The walls and floor were stained in blood, shards of glass, trash, and the walls were peeling. Her stuff was everywhere, razors were scattered along with pencils, shreds of paper and her desk. I believe I saw on the floor over there was a chair leg.

I panicked and rushed into her kitchen. A mess just like her living room. I had to pinch my nose at the smell of dirty plates which were piled up at the sink, filled with a red liquid, and alcohol. Broken bottles of liquor were spread across the floor, very little still intact. This only made me more worried.

I checked her bathroom. I nearly puked and fainted right there. The blood... It was everywhere, in everything. The scent made my nose burn and my head dizzy. On the walls were a lot of the insults I heard them call her at the guild. And on the ceiling were the very words 'NAKAMA IS A LIE.' Oh no... I scrambled out and headed to the bathroom hoping what I thought wasn't true. Tears were already forming in my eyes as I broke the door down with my shoulder.

I broke.

Bunnygirl... Little sister... LUCY. She was there hanging from a dirty rope, eyes dull and lifeless but a smile on her face. I wailed and screamed, I didn't care who heard. MY LITTLE SISTER WAS DEAD. I screamed what felt for minutes, crying my eyes out until my throat became raspy. Right under her dangling feet were 5 letters, addressed to the people of the guild. With no hesitance, I grabbed them and let out another sob. Letters were for me, Levy, Team Natsu, Wendy Carla and Lisanna, then for the whole guild. I untangled my lifeless sister from the rope and held her in my arms. I took the letters and rushed to the guild, not caring about the horrified, distraught faces.

I kicked down the guild doors with a 'BANG!' and stood there tears still running down my face. The guild members looked shocked, some covering their mouths and others just frozen.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU ALL DID!? LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "You tortured her with the horrible words and gossip thinking she wouldn't hear, BUT SHE DID! YOU ALL BETRAYED HER AND NOW SHE DEAD! YOU KILLED HER!" Bits and chunks of minerals and started to swirl around the guild making clacking and the unbearable sound of metal grinding against eachother. My skin was now scales and it looked like I had no pupils. Rage was the only thing I felt.

"YOU!" I stomped up to Mirajane. "You BITCH. YOU WERE SO NICE TO EVERYBODY BUT ONCE SHE ASKED YOU FOR ONE SIMPLE THING, YOU CALLED HER A FAT BITCH. SOME SWEET NICE BARTENDER OF FAIRY TAIL. SHE WAS NOTHING BUT KIND TO YOU!" I punched her in the face and sent her flying into a guild wall. She let out a cry of pain and coughed up blood.

I turned to Levy. 'YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HER BEST FRIEND. YOU JUST INSULTED AND HER PASSION. SHE LOVED WRITING. YOU KNOW WHAT I SAW WHEN I WENT TO HER APARTMENT!? In her living room, HER STORY. The one she spent MONTHS ON IN SHREDS! IN HER BATHROOM, THE EXACT WORDS YOU CALLED HER. THE EXACT WORDS THE ENTIRE GUILD CALLED HERR! Written in her own blood." I kicked her in the stomach.

"Lu-chan…" She whispered before passing out.

"And you." I spat out angrily. Actually I was BEYOND ANGRY. "TEAM NATSU! THE PEOPLE WHO SAY NAKAMA IS EVERYTHING AND THEY WOULD NEVER HURT THEM! LIES! IN HER BATHROOM, On the ceiling she wrote these exact words. NAKAMA IS A LIE. and I am starting to believe her." I held up my lifeless sister by her shoulders and her head bobbed up and down before resting in a bowing position thanks to gravity. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MURDERERS!" I shot and Iron Dragon Roar at all of them.

"ERZA. She looked up to you, thought of you as an older sister. You just thought of her as WEAK and USELESS. She WASN'T." I gave her and Iron Dragon's Pillar to the stomach.

"GRAY. YOU WERE LIKE HER OLDER BROTHER. But. You didn't insult her and break her like the others. You were only looking out for her. You actually paid SOME attention to her unlike the rest. But it is shameful how you tried to be like the others and ignore her. YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO BE LIKE THEM!" I gave him and Iron Dragon's Fist to the face.

"NATSU!" My power went out of control. Guild members were crying out from the massive shards of glass imbedding themselves in their skin. "SHE LOVED YOU! MORE THAN ANYONE! YOU WENT AND STEPPED ON HER HEART AND SPAT ON IT! YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT NAKAMA AND LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOU!" I shoved the dead Lucy in his face. Her cold, dull eyes met his. In his eyes were denial, fear, regret, sadness, self-loathing."You bastard." I delivered the final blow. "IRON DRAGON'S ROOAARRRR!"

The only words I heard out of him was, "I'm sorry Luce…" He's a little late don't cha think?

"Wendy..."I calmed down a bit and handed Lucy to her. "She always loved you like a little sister. You never ignored nor disrespected her. I- We are proud of you." I patted her head as a tear went down my scaly, metallic skin. "Lucy...neechan..." she breathed out tears bursting from her eyes like rockets. Carla did the same. "LUUCCCYYYY!" She shouted. "I WASN'T THERE! I COULDN'T HELP! I'M SORRRYYY!" She wailed. Pantherlily was even crying his eyes out. Happy was there next to Lily, hugging Lucy as well. "Lusshhhiiieee... Please come back... I'll give y-yhu fishh... pleeaaassseee... LUUSSHHIIEEEE!" He sobbed. It hurt seeing the little cat cry.

One by one the guild members started to get it.

"What have we done...'

"I can't believe it..."

"I'm a horrible person."

"I didn't treasure my nakama like I promised..."

They all started to break out in tears.

"Lucy..." A soft, fragile voice whispered out. "LUCYYY!" She screamed. "MIRA-NEE! ELF-NEE! WHYYY!?" She rushed over to Lucy's inanimate body and hugged it tightly. "You were supposed to be nice to Lucy-chan! SHE WAS THE BEST PERSON I EVER MET! The first person I met in Edolas was Lucy Ashley... She cared for me like a sister and friend. This Lucy did the same. EXCEPT OVER THERE, EVERYBODY ACTUALLY TREASURED EACHOTHER AND NEVER DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS! THEY WERE A DARK GUILD BUT THEY WERE STILL BETTER THAN THIS! THIS ISN'T THE FAIRY TAIL I ONCE KNEEEWWWWWW!" She bawled clutching Lucy like she would disappear any minute.

"Lucy left these letters." I had finally calmed down all the way and my magic level was back to normal. I handed them to the small man in front of me. Makarov.

The master of this now utterly pitiful excuse for a guild. He had tears running down his face and snot in his moustache. Gross.

"I'll hand them out individually later to the selected guild members." Master's voice was raspy and dry, probably from crying so much. Why wouldn't he? One of his favorite children just committed suicide because of the other guild members and he failed to notice. The guilt must be unbearable.

"Probably when the rest wake up. They have to hear her words. And maybe take a little field trip to her apartment and see what they caused." My voice was hoarse and strained from all the crying and screaming I did not too long ago.

Some guild members were already gaining consciousness and almost immediately overcome with regret while other burst into tears. They knew it was their fault but what was the point of crying over it now? They're too late now, she's dead. AND ITS ALL THEIR FAULT.

(1 hour later. Be derpa derp. All the members are conscious. o3o: GENERAL POV)

The guild was a deathly silent. Nobody was talking the only sounds were the occasional cough or sniffle. Somebody would drag a fork across their plate absentmindedly and a few sobs resounded through the guild.

Master came out of his office, eyes red accompanied by gray bags making him look even older. He looked like shit. "Words can't even express how angry and disappointed in you all I am." He gave this children a look that showed how infuriated and disappointed he was with them. "Anyway, Lucy left us these letters. Gajeel found them at when…" He choked on a sob. "You all will see later. You will see exactly what you have done. This guild was supposed to be a place where everybody treats their nakama with love and compassion. We are supposed to take down who insult or put down our nakama. You all are a bunch of hypocrites. I am ashamed to own a guild who has fallen this low because of lack of strength and spread rumors that will certainly change the way one looks at a person." Tears started to run down his wrinkled face again. "Lucy loved us all, cared for us, and always found a way to help any of us anyway she could with any problem. Some thank-you."

He shuffled the envelopes still stained encrusted in dry blood. As he spotted the one for the whole guild he quickly, but gently, opened it. He scanned the paper for about three seconds before reading it aloud the the guild.

_Dear Fairy Tail, **(A/N: I'm just merging all the letters. -3-)**_

_I was brought to Fairy Tail told that this was a place where people cherish their nakama and everybody is accepted. Liars. NAKAMA IS A LIE. FAIRY TAIL IS A LIE. I CAME FOR A PLACE TO FINALLY BE TREATED LIKE A PERSON! Do you know how it feels, bein abused, raped, and neglected by your own father who blamed you for your own mother's death? Since I was 6, every day, he would do those exact things to me, mostly drunk. This place was just pouring salt on a wound. You fooled me, telling me you would protect me and care for me, that all would be accepted. Wrong._

_For months, you started to ignore me, but I got through it with the help of my real friends. The day that Lisanna came back, I was right in front of her. You know what happened then? I literally became a doormat. You all crushed my heart along with many other bones in my body. What hurt worst of all wasn't the fact that Natsu stepped right on my throat, thus making me dumb, unable to speak. It was the fact that nobody cared but Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, The Exceeds, and Master. No matter how much I screamed and cried out, nobody cared until Wendy and Gajeel came to help me. _

_Then when Gajeel got mad at Levy for not helping me, she became cold and horrible to me. Levy, If you're there, you were supposed to be my best friend, through thick and thin. My hopes as an author were destroyed hearing you call my novel shit and me a horrible author... I just couldn't do it anymore. So now my story is in shreds. Just like my hopes and dreams. Thanks sooo much Levy. I bet the other guild members thought I couldn't hear their insults behind my back. You are really bad a whispering. More lies shattering my already damaged heart. It was punctured by my broken ribs when I was trampled. Thanks for that guys. _

_Then Mirajane, I don't even know what I did wrong. I only asked for a milkshake and you called me a fat bitch. I bet you didn't even notice that every time I called for you, you ignored me. And since I was ignored by Team Natsu, I had to ask MASTER for permission to go on missions. I spent so much money on having a roof over my head, that I didn't have any money for food. That was going to be the first thing I've had in 3 months. Wendy then shared her food with me but it was hard to keep it down knowing I was eating HER food. I didn't want her to not get enough nutrients to go, she's only a little girl. But seeing her plead for me to eat, I had to. Without her, I would be dead. Now please... Why? What did I ever do to you?_

_Gajeel. THANK YOU SO MUCH. You are the best big brother ever. I always wanted to be a little sister. But it kinda scary when you threaten everybody for me... But that's what makes you you! ^-^ Who knew you were such a softie. Sorry for this unexpected departure. I'll be visiting often and watching over you okay? But mostly in your dreams. Please look after Wendy, The Exceeds, and my Keys. I'll miss you. _

_And now Team Natsu. Lies. Lies. And more lies. _

_You Erza, I thought of you as my role model, my big sister, and one of my best friends. All you thought of me was weak and useless. Do you know how that feels? Getting called a burden and weak by the people you thought were your friends? YOUR FAMILY? When I entered the guild, you never even acknowledged me. When I tried to talk to you, you would just brush me off, call me annoying, and forcefully push me away. The pain in my heart was almost unbearable._

_Happy. You were always a cute sweet neko. Even though you teased and annoyed me quite a bit, that's what I loved about you. Please don't cry, and thank you for trying to help me when the guild was bullying me. I never got to get you that fish I promised Happy... I'm so sorry. I guess this Celestial Mage just broke her promise. In my apartment are my keys. I want you, Wendy, Gajeel, and Charles to get that after this, okay? Please don't freak out or scream when you go in. Just grab the keys and come back to the guild. Then let the whole guild come. Let them see what they've done._

_Wendy and Charle, I will NEVER forget you. Right now, I'm with Mama and Papa, and probably watching over you now. I want to see you grow up and get strong. Stronger than anybody because I believe in you like you did to me. Don't cry anymore, I wouldn't want to see you cry. I can't rest in peace seeing you cry all the time okay? Please tell my spirits i'm sorry... I couldn't handle it anymore. Please keep them so that no other mages may hurt them. Most Celestial mages abuse and don't love their spirits at all. I can't let them go through that torture. Please keep them safe._

_Gray, I know you didn't mean it. I could see it in your eyes. Out of all of Team Natsu, you actually acted like I existed. You shouldn't try to be like the others if they are trying to bring someone down. You have a good heart and you should keep it good. You were afraid weren't you? Afraid that If you try to stand up for me, they might bully you too or get embarrassed. Well as my final wish to you, I say that you never do that again. Never doubt yourself or your actions. Never be afraid to stand up for your friends. I'll miss you Gray-niisan, please take care of my keys as well._

_And finally NATSU. You can go suck a melon and choke on it for all I care. I loved you and you call me a weak, useless, replacement for Lisanna? You said you were my best friend and would protect me no matter what. LIES LIES LIES LIES. I HATE YOU TO THE CORE. I will never forget what you have done and the things you have said. How you deceived me bringing me to the guild only to be a replacement for a dead childhood friend. Then once she's back, you toss me to the side like rotten liver. So that's all I was huh? You just toyed with me until what you wanted all along came back and you abandoned me. Every fight, you talk about protecting your nakama. Spouting lies like the idiot you are. Have a nice life Dragneel. _

_Lisanna, THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT. You never wanted to hurt me and you didn't. It was Team Natsu. Well, you can have them for as long as you want. You are a sweet girl and honestly, you deserve better. I wish you good luck and happiness for the rest of your life Lisa-chan. Please don't blame yourself, It will only make me feel worse about all of this. I will be watching over you, guiding and protecting you when necessary. Never forget me. _

_The ironic thing is... My parents named me after their old guild 'Love and Lucky'. One day, while my mom was pregnant with me, the 'k' to the sign fell off and it spelled 'Lucy' instead of 'Lucky'. So I was named after a broken signed and known as 'Lucky Lucy Heartfillia'. Isn't that funny? Because my whole life has been nothing close to lucky and full of lies filled with more lies topped with a serving of betrayal and deceit. My whole childhood my father said the same thing to me everyday. "YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO BE HAPPY! EVER!" I guess he was right._

_Love and Hate,_

_Lucky Lucy Heartfillia, the Girl Forbidden to be Happy._

Tear drops hit the page repeatedly. Master couldn't control it. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

(Mirajane POV)

I dropped the glass in my hands in shock of what Lucy wrote to me. Lucy wouldn't do that... she's too much of a nice girl. But I took advantage of that fact and broke her. What was I thinking? I fell to my knees. HOW DID I BECOME SUCH A PERSON? WHY!? I always remembered her trying to talk to me but I didn't want to deal with her. I broke her... I ruined her... I sobbed.

(Levy POV)

Lu-chan i'm sorry... I don't know what got into me... I- I just really liked Gajeel and when he yelled at me because of you I just... I couldn't help myself. I thought he had a crush on you and I was jealous of the attention he gave to you. I took out my anger on you without a purpose! I'm a horrible person. I threw my book across the guild hall and slammed my head on the table I was sitting at. Then I let it all out. All the sadness, regret, shame, and self-loathing out in one single cry. The other sobs were for all the other times I hurt her.

(Erza POV)

Oh Mavis... what have I done... I didn't mean to... Now she hates... Lucy... I cried my eyes out right there not caring who was watching. The guild members just grew more shocked when I swung my arm across the table, swiping my cake with it. I watched the sweet, piece of strawberry heaven fall on the floor splattering and breaking. It laid there abandoned and broken pitifully. 'Just like Lucy...' I thought. I let out an even louder cry.

(Gray POV)

Lucy I'm so sorry. I promise, I will uphold your final wish. Tears flowed down my face uncontrollably and not because I just got brother-zoned. I let her down. I let US down. I will never let that happen again Lucy, I promise. I will protect your keys with my life.

(The Exceeds)

Pantherlily: Lucy-san, I will never forget you. You were brave and beautiful, strong in heart and soul. You get the true meaning of nakama unlike these people. I can't stop the tears... You will be missed.

Charle: 'Lucy...' Tears streamed down my face like no tomorrow. I will stay happy for you, I will continue your doings. I will no longer be naggy and cold. I will be sweet, forgiving, and thoughtful. I will be just like you Lucy.

Happy: 'Lushie isn't dead... She's right here next to me. She will always be with me. All the time. She is my mama and will always be.

(Wendy POV)

Yes Lucy-neechan... I love you too. I will get strong and never forget you. No matter how many tears are shed, I will remain strong for you. I will train and protect your keys from any sadistic mages who want to get their dirty mitts on your spirits. I will always look up to you nee-chan.

(Natsu POV)

Luce... Lucy... Oh my god. I really messed up. Actually, this was more than a mess up. I hurt my best friend so bad. And now that I realize I love her, she's DEAD? First Igneel, Then Lisanna, and now LUCY. I guess I deserve this... The tears, the name calling, the shame. It's all my fault.

(Normal POV)

"HEY BRATS. There's and attachment to the letters." He took out a small pale box out of envelope. "Its a lacrima... and there's a note!" '_Here's a little bit of me left. The song that I listened to almost everyday. The one that actually gets me.' _He read aloud.

He gave the lacrima to Mira and she set it down on the bar and a narrow light shone out of it. The light then widened and revealed a screen with none other than Lucy on it. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and in her hair, a white rose. She had streaks of blood and cuts all over her arms.

"Hey guys. This is just a little memo of me. Sorry if you don't like it." The screen changed showed the number 3 then began a countdown to 0.

_Everyone is incompetent, __and everything is useless._

_What are 'connections'?_

_What is 'affection'?_

_And 'Not hurting'?_

_Ah... Smiling in public, That's my boundary line._

_Absolute Refusal, a thick boarder that won't disappear._

_Chronic, abnormal rejection._

_Don't come in,_

_Don't violate me._

_I don't need anything like kindness._

_The conceited paranoia of one with no family, a human phobia harmless to people and animals._

_Don't touch me, saying you won't change._

_Facing downwards, crawling and crying._

_No, I don't want this... no more._

_I look up at the inversed world._

_A bundled up past, now making_

_Only the destructive noises and discord resonate._

_What is 'warmth'?_

_What is 'Kindness'?_

_A distrust born from fear._

_I imagine and become despicable._

_I delude myself and become unpleasant._

_I seclude myself and become wounded._

_I'll tear all that away once I return to life._

_Paranoia going back and forth, a human phobia of delusional hypertrophy._

_Running from place to place, Running from place to place._

_Please, try and touch me more gently._

_No..., I don't... want this... no more._

_I look down on this world of mistakes._

_If this conspiracy, I've gotten used to doesn't change, _

_Then it'd be better if nobody else was here._

_Ah...,_

_Since birth,_

_My heart has been..._

_Loving, cutting, affixing, envying._

_"Even tiresome things are wonderful"_

_"I know." "I know."_

_Now its discommunication._

_"All I want to do is something crazy"_

_Running away from only delusions,_

_I get entangled, I get entangled,_

_Facing above, and standing up and laughing._

_The truth is that_

_I only want you, _

_a cable that connects our hearts._

_Circulating voices_

_spin in a chord,_

_since I knew I wasn't alone._

_What are 'connections'?_

_What is 'affection'?_

_Right now, I feel that_

_I've come to not understand anything at all._

_I jump out from there,_

_I'll run away from here._

_After all, I'm not that bad,_

_I am not bad,_

_I am not bad,_

_I am not bad,_

_I am not bad,_

_because I should be able to change._

The song was over and there stood Lucy, a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

**Song is 'Remote Paranoia' by IA(best song ever), these are just the english lyrics though. Next chapter will be about their reactions and going to Lucy's... 'apartment'. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG. **

**~Le Magic Taco.**


	2. Vengence

**FINALLY UPDATED AFTER 2 WEEKS! WHOO! Sorry it took so long. Welp, HERE IT IS GUYS! c:**

* * *

Lucy's spirits had it worst of all. She cast a spell on them so strong, not even Loke could force open his gate. But they could watch her. THEY SAW EVERYTHING. Every moment of it her suffering, her pain, ... her death. And they could do nothing to stop it.

**(Celestial Spirit World: Loke POV)**

'Princess...' I clutched my head and fell to my knees.

"This can't be happening, she can't be dead, SHE CAN'T!" She saved my life, she sacrificed for me and I couldn't do the same to her! Tears burst from my eyes as I let out another cry of despair. My fists were clenched, my knuckles white and oozing red from the floor constantly taking my beatings.

'I COULDN'T PROTECT HER. NOT AGAIN! NOT LIKE KAREN!' I couldn't repay my debt to her by protecting her with my life... She took her own.

The other spirits were in shock, still frozen, looking at the one-mirror where our beloved master was hanging from a noose. Aquarius was the first to snap out of it and let out a blood curdling scream. She threw herself against the mirror, pounding against it, but to no avail. Scorpio had to pull her back and prevent her from damaging our only way of viewing her.

"NOOOOOO!_ NOOOOOOOO! STOP IT! NOOO! LET ME GO!_"She struggled and screamed trying to escape her boyfriends grip, who didn't even budge.

"Aqua, baby, please." He looked like he was holding back tears.

Aquarius finally stopped struggling and dropped to the ground.

I looked around to look at Virgo, Capricorn, Taurus, and Cancer. They were Lucy's first spirits, who've been there for her since the beginning. They had to be taking this the hardest.

Tears rushed down their faces as they finally went out of shock.

Screams were heard.

**(Aquarius and Scorpio POV)**

'No... NO NO NO NO NOO!' Aquarius fell to the ground. 'How could I have been so cruel to her!? I was only doing this to make her tougher... I didn't even get to give her a proper goodbye...' She felt a familiar, soothing hand on her back which belonged to no other than her boyfriend, Scorpio. He too was crying. He bent down, picked me up and pulled me to his chest.

"It wasn't our fault.." With those words, She let out what must have been the loudest cry that's ever left her lungs. He was trying to muffle his cries with one hand while the other clutched his girlfriend's waist. This was truly the saddest moment in the history of the Celestial world.

"I'm sorry Layla... I couldn't save her..."

**(Aries and Virgo POV)**

"Gomen... gomen... gomen..." Aries was curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her face like rivers.

"I couldn't help you... gomen... gomen..." she whimpered as she buried her head in her fluffy, wool arm warmers.

"Hime... she's not dead... she can't be dead. She's still alive, I know it. She can't die. This is all just a trick, Lucy-hime IS NOT DEAD." She muttered staring at the ground.

Tears fell one after another as she repeated her little mantra. "Hime is not dead. Hime is not dead. Hime is not dead. Hime is not dead." She covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head in denial. "SHE'S ALIVE. SHE'S ALIVE. HIME IS NOT DEAD. NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" She screamed as she fell to her knees. He chains shook with every violent sob and shriek.

Aries watched in pain, seeing her friend break like that, which made her cry even harder.

"Virgo... please... your in denia-"

"NOOO! SHE'S ALIVE! I KNOW IT!" She screeched, jumping to her feet, glaring at Aries. Her voice was already going coarse.

"Stop denying... It only makes this harder... Onegai." She pleaded as she placed a hand on Virgo's shoulder. Virgo was still shaking violently, her nails digging into her palm.

"No..." "Hime..." She muttered as she fainted from exhaustion. Aries just created a wool bed for her so she wouldn't hit the ground here and continued to sob into her arms.

**(A/N: I'm not going to put every POV of her spirits because I'm lazy.)**

Gemi an Mini changed into Lucy and were hugging Lyra. Cancer and Capricorn were crying as well, wondering where they went wrong. Why they couldn't help her, also apologizing to Layla.

Taurus on the other hand, was different. Yes, he was crying for his fallen master like the others, but that wasn't he only thing hanging in his mind.

Vengeance.

He was going to avenge his fallen master if it's the last thing he'd do. He clutched his axe in his hand and a wicked smile spread across his face.

"I will avenge you Lucy, and your perfect body. Then may you rest in peace." The look in his eyes was one of pure intent to murder, no mercy.

Cut off his arms, he was still going to rip out your throat. Take out his legs, he would simply strangle you. Decapitate him, his body would use it's last dying movements to do the same to you.

Nothing would get in his way.

Behind him came Loke, the same look on his face. His hands were glowing with his Regulus magic menacingly. Virgo appeared out of the other side of Taurus, her chains now flat, and sharp like razors. Perfect for slitting throats.

"We will avenge Hime/Lucy/Lucy's nice body."

All they saw were red.

* * *

**(Earthland: Wendy POV)**

We decided to take leave Lucy-nee in the infirmary to clean her up for her burial. Me, Charle, Happy, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Laxus and Lisanna all went to nee-san's apartment as instructed.

Gray couldn't come because he was probably going insane with regret and shame in his house, rocking in a fetal position.

At 4 feet to the door, the smell of blood was overwhelming, I almost fainted. I glanced at Gajeel and he looked even more taken than the rest at the stench. Everybody just got a hint of blood, except of Laxus ,of course, which hit him like a punch in the face. A bad aura radiated off of apartment but, we were told to retrieve Lucy's keys, and so we shall.

As soon as Lisanna opened the door, we all nearly lost our breakfast AND fainted at the same time.

Tears, once again, burst from our eyes as we looked upon Lucy's 'apartment'. There was trash everywhere and glass on the floor. Blood smeared on the peeling wall paint and a rancid smell in the air causing our eyes to burn. I wanted to go home right away but we had a mission to complete.

Lisanna-san and I went to check the living room, Gajeel the kitchen, Laxus the bathroom, and the Exceeds were assigned the bedroom.

Lisanna and I couldn't believe what we were seeing.

Every where we looked, there was blood, rotting pieces of flesh and dirty clothes. This of course made us sick and we wondered when the last time she washed her clothes was. All he furniture was broken aside for her couch, which was still in pretty bad shape.

We checked in her drawers which were just filled with shreds of paper.

"This must of been the story that-" Lisanna was interrupted by a book suddenly flying across the room. We were both scared out of our mind. A swift wind passed by Lisanna causing some bits of paper to fly up. She cried out in the surprise and stumbled across the room, somehow avoided the dangerous shards on the ground.

"What was that!?" Lisanna gasped out.

"Is it a ghost!? Lucy-nee's g..." my voice trailed off. This was Lucy, it could only be Lucy! She was cursed to haunt this apartment, probably for killing herself. So... If she's a spirit, what is her soul attached to? All ghosts are attached to an object of some sort.

"You don't think- Lucy! IF THAT'S YOU GIVE US A SIGN!" Lisanna cried out, tears making their way back to her eyes again.

**(Gajeel POV)**

'Oh god, not this place again.' I muttered as I stepped around the broken glass on the ground. I glanced at the dirty plates in the sink.

Smells like shit.

People might not think of me as that kind of person but yes, I am a clean freak. The first time I came here, I was too focused on finding Lucy to even think about washing plates. I picked up the still intact, empty wine bottles and tossed them in the trash. The least I could do for Bunny Girl is clean up her final resting place. I then made my way over to the sink and turned on the water.

Damn it, all cold. I guess she couldn't pay her electricity bill. That was a shame because germs come off better with warm water. To improvise, I just used extra soap. I grabbed the sponge, or so I thought. Instead, I grabbed a fuzzy, blue blob along with a few bugs, which skittered as soon as they felt my touch.

I cried out in disgust and quickly shook off my hand. "I JUST TOUCHED FUCKING MOLDY BUGS, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I yelled and quickly squirted what was left of Lucy's soap onto my hands.

"I'll just clean this another time..." I muttered. "In a hazmat suit."

_KRSH!_

I turned around to see a shattered plate on the ground. I would have just thought it fell if not for the dent left in the wall.

"What the F-" I was interrupted by 4 more dishes sent flying, hitting the wall one after another, shattering.

I never believed in ghosts, but right now, I'm starting to have a change of heart. If this is a ghost then...

"Bunny-girl?"

The dishes stopped flying and dropped to the ground. I felt a rush of wind fly behind me. "LUCY!?"

**(Laxus POV)**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing... It's everywhere. In the sink, in the tub, on the walls, on the ceiling, no... Don't tell me... I reluctantly walked forward heading towards the only thing I haven't checked.

THE TOILET. **(DRAMATIC MUSIC)**

Judging by the rest of her house, I'm guessing it would be filled to the brim with shit, blood, or have her keys in them for some unknown reason. I slowly lifted to lid to find just what I expected. More blood but no keys.

As I was about to leave, I heard a strange, bubbling noise come from behind me. Like the idiot I am, I looked back at the toilet and was greeted by instant regret.

A volcano on blood exploded from the toilet and, of course, blasted me right in the face. I yelled and tired ran away in disgust and fear. The door shut behind me and a wind blew rapidly, FREAKING ME THE HELL OUT.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT TEH FUCK!?" I screamed, banging on the door.

"HELP!" Holy shet there's a ghost in the house! HOW DID LUCY LIVE WITH A GHOST IN THE HOUSE OH MY G- wait... Lucy was the only one to die here so... no way.

"Lucy?"

**(The Exceeds POV)**

"Lushie..." Happy and the rest were stunned. There hung the rope that killed Lucy. The one she used on herself. Charle was the first to snap out of it.

"We came here for a reason. That was to find Lucy's ke- KKYYAAAAAA!" She shrieked.

"What's wrong Charle!?" Happy said concerned.

'S-something just touched me! And flipped my skirt!**(A/N: You're a cat... T_T)**"She said her voice shaking.

Pantherlily just looked at Happy confused and Happy, the same.

"I didn't feel anythiiIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Happy screamed. "MY PACK! ITS GONE!"

The exceeds saw Happy's backpack hanging on the wall by a shard of glass. "Oh Mavis..." Pantherlily choked out.

"ITS A GHOST! GHOST LUCY!" Happy wailed, flying around.

"Don't be ridiculous! There are no such things as... ghosts..." Charles voice trailed off as she stared at the wall in horror.

The wall was breaking, little by little. Chipping bit by bit, almost as if someone was carving something. The first letter was already carved, 'L'.

"Oh my god..." Happy gasped. "I TOLD YOU! LUCY!"

Slowly, the next letter was carved. 'U'. "It's Lucy! Where are the key's Lucy!? You can hear us right, yeah you can!" Happy said excitedly.

The C was carved rather fast actually. Pantherlily glanced around the room and saw something shining from beneath her comforter. By the time the 'Y' was already formed, Lily grabbed Lucy's keys and shook them a bit to gain their attention.

"You found them Lily! Did you hear that Lucy! No sicko's gonna get yer keys! We're gonna protect them Lushie!" Happy said happily. Tears were making their way back to his eyes. A piece of paper flew from Happy's backpack, which is still on the wall, along with a pen from her desk. We could clearly see what was written on the paper:

_HEY GUYS! Thanks for finding my keys. A ghost is always connected to an object and I happen to be attached to keys . My soul goes wherever my keys go now. Just keep them with you, and i'll be there. It's boring being a ghost... not that I feel much different. When I was human, I was pretty much that anyways. You can tell the guild they can come over now. I'll even give them a little scare later if you want. c; I love you all! ^-^_

_~Lucy_

We couldn't believe it.

**(Fairy Tail Guild: They all come back: NOBODY POV)**

The group open the guild doors, the exceeds flying right in. The members noticed a piece of paper in Happy's hand. And the fact that Laxus smelled like shit and was covered head to toe in blood.

"LUCY! LUCY IS A GHOST! SHE-" Happy was cut off by a bright light shining from Lucy's keys.

Out came what nobody expected.

Loke, Taurus, and Virgo all came out but not in their norm.

Loke had the same haircut but with dark tips to his spiky hair. Each tip eminated a black mist that dissolved into the air. His business suit was replaced by black, baggy, ripped jeans with chains on them and wearing a plain, gray tank top. A lollipop stuck out of his mouth. His glasses were the same though. Instead of those little metal fist knuckle dusters. Gold, glowing gauntlets went up to his elbow**(A/N: Like Garnet's from Steven Universe or The Fists of Justice from Regular Show)**. A bright gold and black mist came from them. His eyes were cold and unforgiving, his teeth looking as sharp as razors.

Taurus's horns definitely grew in size but were pointed forwards. He was his usual clothing but with black spiky boots. He wore dark red shoulder pads covered in spikes that were strapped to his belt. His axe was twice as big as he was and a dark navy blue, looking sharper than sharp could be. He had no pupils, just glowing red orbs. His canines grew larger, perfect for ripping out throats. His black fingerless gloves complimented his distorted, possessed-looking smile.

Virgo's chains were flattened to be rectangle-shaped razors connected to cuffs around her ankles, wrists, waist, and neck.

But that wasn't even the creepy part.

She was dressed exactly like Lucy. The blue celestial outfit Lucy wore sometimes and her hair was in those exact pigtails. She even got Lucy's signature heart earrings but darker.. AND died the ends of her hair blonde. She a creepy was pasted on her face and bloody bandages covered one of her eyes**(Like Hannah from Black Butler or Oliver the Engloid)** and adorned her upper arms.

"You will pay for what you did to our princess." The all said in sync in an intimidating, yet monotone, voice.

The guild was shocked at the sudden change in Lucy's spirits from the last time they saw them, Especially Loki. Their lovable playboy now looked like he spent 20 years in prison.

"Loke what are you wearing? What do you mean?" Erza said, trying to use her most tone.

"Avenging my princess Titania. Some 'Queen of the Fairies'. I loved Lucy, she saved my life. And you... You pushed her so far to he edge, that SHE TOOK HER OWN. She was nothing but loyal and loving to you all but you just took her her for advantage; her love, her trust, her happiness and stomped on it. Her hopes and dreams spat upon. Some nakama." He crossed his arms.

"Hime was the best thing that ever happened to me. Now she is gone. And you all are responsible. She is the only master to treat me so nicely. Hime never punished me like other masters, she taught me it was wrong to punish those who have done no wrong. You have committed many wrongs. You must receive punishment, this awful guild." Virgo spoke up next.

"Lucy and her wonderful body brought us nothing but joy. When she died, the whole Celestial Spirit World was depressed, even our Celestial King. Spirits all around heard of what a wonderful and caring mage Lucy was and were waiting to be bought by her, finally become friends with their masters. She loved all spirits like family, treated us like people, not like tools. Now spirits are suffering with the fact that they might have to make another contract with another horrible, abusive mage. You have caused the sorrow of thousands." Taurus's booming voice spread throughout the guild.

Fairy Tail instead of feeling remorse, showed anger.

"We already regret it, we're sorry,yadda yadda yadda. Why are you still lecturing us? Sure, we're are upset and quite 'sad' about what happened to Lucy but it's not our fault! She decided to kill herself, WE didn't kill her! If she was stronger and had more of a backbone, she would of stood up for herself and not be so weak. Maybe if she fixed herself up some more, we wouldn't have to tell her the cold, hard truth. She was weak, and she died because of that." Levy spoke.

All of Lucy's friends, her spirits, glared daggers at Levy.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I just stated the truth." Soon, some guild members started agreeing with Levy, and the spirits' rage grew.

In one swift movement, Levy who was waving her hands around arrogantly, spouting out more nonsense, defending herself, was shut up by a loud '_SSK!'_. Taurus swung his axe at such a speed, nobody could see. Levy stared wide-eyed at where her hand used to be, and is now just a stub, leaking blood. The blood soon burst from her stub causing her eyes to go even wider. She shrieked, and I mean SHRIEKED.

"YOU FILTHY COW! MY HAND!" She shrieked louder, clutching her arm.

Taurus just looked down on her, eyes still aglow. "You bitch. Nooobody insults our princess. Before she died, she was even stronger than you, and now, you're even weaker. She's always been more beautiful and you were just jealous that you couldn't have a beauuuu~tiful body like her. You're stuck with that silly excuuuse for breasts and that childish body. Plus, that's the hand you use solid-script with. Good luck fighting now. "

Levy looked at Gajeel desperately."Gajeel..."

Gajeel's piercing red eyes flicked over to Levy. He gave her nothing but a hateful glare. "You dare insult my little sister like that? Even after death? You truly don't regret what you've done. Don't even bother looking at me for help, I stopped caring after you broke Bunny girl's heart and stomped on her hopes and dreams." He spat out harshly.

A tear went down Levy's face. "I.." She was bleeding out fast. 'Is this what Lucy felt?' she thought sadly.

"Virgo." Taurus gave Virgo a look that said exactly what everyone else thought. 'FINISH HER.'**(MORTAL KOMBAT VOICE xDD)**

Virgo stood in front of Levy, looking down on her. She held her chains in her hands, which didn't cut her somehow.

"Do you now regret? Are you now understanding what wrong you've done? The answer you choose will be the difference between heaven and hell. May I warn you, If you lie, you will receive the worst possible punishment."

Levy's eyes begged for mercy, "Yes. YES YES, I REGRET!" she cried.

"LIAR."

In one swift movement, Virgo swung her arm to the right, the razors sharp chains cutting their way into the side of Levy's neck. Her head then flew off her shoulders in a single 'SRKCHK!'

Guild members were frozen. Their Solid-Script Mage, Levy McGarden was just decapitated in front of their eyes.

Virgo then walked over to Jet and Droy. "Why did you support Levy McGarden? Why did you hang around her even when she was acting like this?" With each step,the chains clanked creepily.

"S-she... We would have... " Jet said hesitantly while blushing. Droy looked at Jet face contorted with raged.

"You... YOU DID WHAT!? BEHIND MY BACK!? I thought you were my best friend! You... traitor." Droy's face was the definition of irate.

"I-I... Droy!" Droy sent a hard punch right to Jet's face. A bloody tooth slid across the floor and Jet held a hand of his mouth in disbelief.

"And you Droy?" Virgo asked.

Droy backed away from Jet and calmed down a bit. Just a bit. "She and I would read and eat together, she said she really liked me." Droy looked down, blushing.

"Stupid." A small ankle weight formed at the end of her chain. She swung the ball and it hit Droy right in the temple. A loud 'CRACK' was heard and Droy fell to the ground. His head was cracked open displaying blood soaked shards of his skull piercing his brain . Jet looked as Virgo continued to wreck the dead carcass of his former best friend in horror.

"No..." Jet's eyes filled with tears.

Virgo soon finished, walking away from the bloody mass of pink and red, facing Jet. She admired her masterpiece from afar.

She grabbed the chain and acted the same upon Jet.

The guild members stared in horror. Now 4 of their mages were dead, Including Lucy.

**(10 min later)**

Guild members were tied to chairs by chains make by Virgo. If they did so much as move, they razors would dig into and cut up their skin.

"Natsu Dragneel." His name though Loki's mouth sent shivers down his spine.

"Erza Scarlet." Erza's blood ran cold.

"Mirajane Strauss." Mira's eyes widened in horror.

"Gray Fullbuster excused from this. He has showed true regret. He never meant to hurt Lucy, he truly cared for her."

"You have all caused severe mental and physical damage to our princess, Lucy Heartfilia. You may or may not suffer the same punishment as Levy McGarden, who is now currently, IN HELL."**(a/n: I don't hate Levy AT ALL but I need to make this match the story. ^-^ Sorry Levy Lovers!)**

They were all lined up in front of Lucy's avenging spirits, as they called them. They were absolutely terrified after seeing what her spirits were capable of.

"Do you regret?"

With those three words, they, without thinking, answered, "Yes."

"LIAARRSSS!" Loki screeched charging at them, Regulus activated. His Fists of Justice **(A/N: Im just gonna call them that. -_-)** glowed with his celestial power. Just as his fist was centimeters from Natsu's face, who was braced for impact, A large, blinding light sent Loki flying backwards, just above the guild doors. Everybody's eyes widened as the one person who this was all about stood in front of her 3 spirits, in outrage.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GUYS!?"

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! I'm sorry if it got a little dark... ^-^ I got the murder idea from a reviewer of mine, VampyreEmoHunter. THANKS! I'm always open to new ideas, don't be afraid to send me some. See you tomorrow or in like... 2 weeks... IDK. v.v**

**~Le Magic Taco**


	3. The Return

**(Nobody POV)**

A bright, golden light shone through the guild, blinding them. They couldn't use their arms to shield their eyes, for if they did, they would have none. The chains would have sliced right through them. So instead, the just shut their eyes and tried to look away but the light was everywhere.

Out of the light came the girl this was all about in a graceful, white, flowing dress.

Lucy.

"WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!?"

Her spirits were stunned. She was supposedly dead but here she was, in front of them.

"L-Lucy?" Loki stuttered out.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? Okay first of all, YOU KILLED LEVY!? Wuddafak!? If you just let her live, hand or not, she would eventually have to suffer for the rest of her life, knowing that her actions, caused someone to die. Then she would eventually die and go to hell, herself. Then Jet and Droy. They went along with what she said, whatever she did, slept with her and crap but... You killed them." She crossed her arms and gave them a disappointed look. She snapped her fingers and the lifeless corpses instantly turned into ash and dissolved into the air as a stray wind swept them away.

"Hime-sama we did this for you. They hurt you too much and now... Now you're-"

"Dead?" Lucy interrupted Virgo.

Lucy sighed. "What are you all wearing? Virgo why are you dressed like me?" She walked over to her. "You ruined your beautiful hair." Virgo's pigtails were slowly freed by Lucy's hands and the silky pink and blonde locks fell to her shoulders. "I don't like that Virgo. I know I told you to punish those who are bad but..." Lucy looked down. "What they did was certainly bad. But I didn't say kill. Nobody truly deserves to die, rather repent and reflect on what they've done. I learned that the hard way." She said while combing her hair with her fingers.

_SLAP._

Everybody was stunned. Lucy never hits one of her spirits, not even Virgo who constantly begs for it.

"Punishment." She said looking at Virgo now down on the floor, clutching her reddening cheek. A sob escaped Virgo's throat. "Gomen."

Lucy turned to Taurus and he flinched. "Taurus. You said that you would 'protect my body'. You didn't help by hurting my former guild mates. You have brought shame upon yourself." She gave him a punch to the face and he fell to the ground, landing on his behind. He slumped over, a shadow cascading over his eyes.

"I heard what you said, about the spirit realm. And I know. I was there." Lucy bent down in front of Taurus.

"What? How?" Loki asked stunned.

"When I died, I expected to go to heaven with mother and father. Instead, I ended up in the spirit realm for some reason. Turns out my mom was there, but not my father. So basically... My mother was a spirit. She died here in the human world because she was here for too long and went back to the spirit world but, my father, however, was not a spirit. Since I'm half Celestial Spirit, I could stay in Earthland for as long as I wanted and I am the only spirit to be able to summon others."

The key ring Happy was holding started to glow that same golden light and hover in the air. He quickly let go and jumped into Wendy's arms. The keys started to vibrate back and forth and suddenly a large burst of green and pink glitter bust the keys off the ring.

On the ring had a single key left. The key was pure white with a pink and green pattern winding around it. A blue light constantly swirled around the key like a snake. Atop of the key was a symbol. It showed two angel wings, one blue and the other white overlapping eachother.** (A/N: See what I did there? Shingeki no Kyojin foevhar.)** The fell to the ground in a clank.

She walked over to the key by the Lucy Supporters and picked it up. "This is not just my key. This is me."

Around the guild, the other keys started to hover in the air as well. In a flash of light, they bust through the walls of the guild spreading themselves all over Fiore.

"I spread you across Fiore, to be found by other masters. Good masters. You won't be used by horrible mages who beat their spirits because I'm here. I am the protecter of the spirits now. Whenever someone is being abused, I will punish the abuser. I am Lucy Heartfillia, the Punisher."

Taurus and Virgo started to fade away, giving their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Lucy-hime..." Virgo reached out to touch Lucy's cheek.

"Farewell Luuucy..." Taurus bowed his head allowing Lucy to pet in gently.

"See you later guys."

Within the next second, they disappeared, small traces of celestial dust, dissipating into the air.

The guild was now freed from their chains, which faded away and turned into pink glitter. She turned her head to face the guild, her golden locks whipping as she did so.

"Thank you."

"LUCY!" They all turned to find Gray at the guild doors, eyes red and puffy.

"Hello Gray." She gave him a sweet smile.

"HWGFYQG FWASFHSJ YOU'RE ALIVE!" He was beyond happy, beyond ecstatic. He ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug, afraid she might disappear again.

"Well, yes and no." she giggled. His mood dropped drastically at that response. "What do you mean?" He said as he pulled away reluctantly.

"I'm a spirit now. The protector of the celestial spirits." She said. She then later explained the rest of the story to him.

"Can you still come back whenever you want Lucy?" This time, Lisanna spoke up.

"Sadly, no. That's why I'm giving my key to you guys. You can call me whenever you like, however, I can only stay for 24 hours before going back to Celestial Realm. I would like if you would call me often, but not too often." She placed the key in Gajeel's hand. "I'm going to be here for you all, just like you were for me."

"Lucy..." Now came the voice of the person everybody wanted to hear least of all.

"Natsu." Lucy glared at him.

"Did you... Did you really mean all of those things?" He looked like he was about to cry.

She tried her best to continue her glare but failed pathetically. "Mnh... No. I could never truly hate any of you..."

His face lit up.

"...But that doesn't mean I don't deeply dislike you with every fiber of my being."

His smile dropped and his eyes shone with tears. His heart nearly shattered at her answer.

"You broke me to the point where I resorted to committing suicide. You ignored me for months. You made me regret being born. However it is not all your fault. I mean... I don't hate you as much as I think I should. I guess I was just over exagerrating**(BLARGHFH)** a little in the letter, kind of in the moment you know? But I still and you."

Tears slid his face one by one. "But... I'm really sorry... I-" She held a finger to his lips. "Just stop. Talk to me when you're serious about this."

She turned to rest of the guild."I am here for Gajeel, Master, Wendy, Lisanna, The Exceeds, Laxus, and Gray. I want nothing more to do with the rest of you." She turned back to her friends. "I'm glad I know who my friends are now. The people I can trust, who I can rely on." She gave them a hug.

"But Lucy... what does this mean for us?" Loki spoke up.

"We can still hang out in the Celestial Realm right?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Now my princess and I can finally be together!" They all sweatdropped. At least Loki was back to his normal self.

"Wait... WHY are you still here Loki?" Levy spoke up.

In the middle of the guild floor was Loki's key still glimmering.

"Psh, like I was really gonna let somebody else be my master. I promised myself that I would be loyal to Lucy and nobody else, no matter what. I don't plan on breaking those promises."

Lucy just sighed and gave Loki a small kiss on the cheek. His face flushed red and a giddy look was pasted on his face. The next second he passed out, falling on Gajeel's lap, Gajeel of course, kicking him off, flinging him behind the bar.

* * *

**I'm lazy, SORRY GUYS. See ya in 2 weeks. T_T I used one of the request you asked! :D I forgot yer name, sowwy. v.v**

**~Le Magic Taco**


End file.
